For Science
by Jenivi7
Summary: Arrogantshipping for Compy's contest! Beware of falling crack.


A/N: Arrogantshipping for Compy's contest, and besides that, there's only one other thing for me to say up here. I'm sorry. Terribly, horribly sorry.

* * *

At one of the most prestigious labs in the heart of Domino City, the city of technological miracles, nestled snugly in central Japan, known for advancing the entire world in everything from medicine to gaming, came an ear shattering yell in a voice that should have been at least an octive lower than it was.

"SON OF A BITCH."

In the inner sanctum of Seto Kaiba's personal research and experimentation rooms, a tall, busty, brown haired female burst from the curtain concealed area at one corner of the room. Despite her height, her shirt hung loose at the shoulders and the sleeves fell to cover the backs of her hands. It was stretched tight around her hips and chest and was obviously cut for a man, not a woman, as were the pants that brushed along the ground and had split at the side seams so badly that she was forced to give up on them all together, wrapping the over-sized lab coat around her and buttoning it to maintain some dignity.

"Why do I even let you in here, Mai?" she continued to shout at full volume. "What did you do to the settings of the Adjuster?"

The other woman in the room was nearly on the floor for laughing so hard and sputtered out an answer around chortles, snorts, guffaws and gasps for air.

"Because you value my intelligence and my opinion but perhaps this will teach you not to blow off a lunch date with a woman and then leave her alone with your latest and greatest. And maybe because you like a good joke every now and again, right Seto?" Mai added hopefully, seeing that the anger in her colleague's face wasn't diminishing with the good natured teasing.

"It's not funny!" Seto slammed his hand down on the work bench, then looked down in alarm at the movement under his shirt that could only be described as... a jiggle. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he shouted even louder over Mai's redoubled laughter. "I demand to know what you did!"

Mai Kujaku, another of Domino's premier scientists and sometimes rival sometimes friend, pulled herself together and made her way over to the curtained area, pulling back the (unnecessary, she thought) fabric to reveal the prototype of what she had previously referred to as Seto's 'latest and greatest,' a device seemingly made entirely of lenses and flashing lights hooked up to several (also unnecessary in her opinion) monitors. The prototype part was apparent due to the alarming amount of electrical tape and exposed wires holding the thing together. She waved off Seto's fury. "Okay, okay! Here, it was just a silly tweak to the- Uh oh."

"No. No uh oh. What's wrong."

"Looks like you managed to scorch a modulator. Didn't you put a decent power supply in this thing?"

"The power supply is perfectly... was perfectly fine for what the machine was designed to do. It was simply for minor cosmetic adjustments, not _gender switching_."

"Well it's a good thing you had me over for a proper testing! What if someone had gotten it home and tried something large like that? Then you would have really been in trouble."

Seto sputtered. "I DIDN'T INVITE YOU OVER TO-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. She was messing with him again, tweaking him because she could though it was just as much his fault for letting her get to him. "You broke it, now how do we fix it? I'd make you do it yourself but obviously I'd like to return to normal sooner rather than later."

She caught the subtle barb in the statement and stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, looks like it needs a power supply, something decent this time, and a new three quarters lens."

"The power supply I have but the lense... I think the two in the machine are my last two of that size."

"Don't worry, I have a few at my Tokyo lab. I'll call someone and have them drive it over tonight. It'll be here by morning."

"Morning..." Seto rubbed at his forehead but when he noticed that the movement caused further jiggles, crossed his arms over his chest instead. "I have a meeting with our most important benefactor this evening and I think, I don't have anything to wear."

"You could always borrow something of mine. You might need a belt and the chest area might be a bit large," she smirked, "but other than that, you look to be about the same relative dimensions."

Seto eyed her suspiciously. "The only thing I've ever seen you wear is skirts."

Mai grinned, mischief lighting her face and reaching all the way to her eyes. "You'd look adorable in a skirt."

"Fuck. No."

--

Shopping was an ordeal. But being out in public was the worst part.

"Whoa, Mai, who's the _babe?_"

_Oh this was th last thing he needed._ Without giving Mai a chance to answer, he turned sharply to glare at the blond, male imbecile she insisted on calling a friend.

The man at least had survival instinct enough to step back. "Um, have we met before?"

_Oh that was even worse._ If Jounouchi figured out what had happened, he'd NEVER live this down.

Seto forced a smile. Corners of the lips up, teeth bared, face... relaxed? The result made Jou take another step back.

"I don't believe so."

"Jou, honey, didn't I leave you my car to work on?"

"Oh, yeah, right, just getting lunch!" The mechanic patted the large bag of takeout he was carrying and then took the tactful escape that he'd been handed. "I'm just headed back to finish up right now. See you later tonight, Mai!"

--

In the lavish meeting rooms of Kame Gaming Corp, Yugi Mutou, international gaming mogul and main source of funding for some of Kaiba Labs more... unconventional experiments, eyed the two women with badly contained amusement. "Seto?"

"I apologize, sir. It's a bit of a... practical joke gone awry." Seto gave the blond woman standing next to him his most scathing of glares. "It's not what the Adjuster was meant to do, however-"

Yugi cut him off with a raised hand. "Say no more, intentional or not, if your device can do... this, you have whatever you need to finish the project."

--

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He had barely convinced Mai to let him go home unattended and hadn't been surprised to see her waiting for him outside the laboratory bright and early that morning with a small package containing three lenses and a myriad of other parts, just in case.

Seto rolled his eyes as he stepped out from behind the curtain, adjusting the cuffs of a shirt that fit him properly once again and smoothing the back of his pants over an ass that was a quarter of the size of the one he'd been forced to wander around with for most of yesterday. "It would have been better had you not insisted on following me _everywhere_."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

And in a tone that was distinctly missing his usual contempt, and might have even been mistaken for affectionate he replied, "Bitch."


End file.
